All the Little Feelings
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Marceline took a peek over Bubblegum's shoulder. "Whoa!" She flew around and seized the bag from her, gliding to the table and upending the satchel. A pile of what appeared to be miniaturized versions of the residents of Ooo lay in a heap on the table.


A/N: Inspired by the episode "All the Little People."

Disclaimer: "Adventure Time with Finn and Jake" is property of Pendleton Ward, Frederator Studios, Cartoon Network, etc.

* * *

All the Little Feelings

The Candy Kingdom princess knocked on the Tree Fort's front door. "Finn? Jake? Are you home?" When she was met with no answer the princess entered the unlocked home anyway, because what she needed to do was important. She walked over to the pile of treasure in a corner of the room and, opening the sack she had brought with her, the princess proceeded to fill her bag with sums of loot. She wasn't being particularly picky, but that one necklace did look quite nice…

Suddenly the door the princess had left open behind her slammed shut.

"What?" The princess turned around and bewilderingly looked at the door. It wasn't particularly blustery inside or out, so it was odd if the door had closed on its own. Then, without the feeling of wind against her legs, her skirt blew up and she shrieked. She quickly threw her hands over her backside and heard the distinct sound of laughter in the air. It was a laugh she immediately recognized.

"Marceline, you show yourself this instant!"

The vampire queen continued to cackle, dropping her invisibility to show where she hung in the air above the princess. "Geez, Bonnibel. Don't get your undies in a bunch."

"My undies are not in a bunch," Bubblegum primly snapped.

Marceline gave her a sly look and said, "Yeah, I noticed," which caused the colour in Bubblegum's cheeks to darken.

"Why do you always have to be like this?"

The mirth in the vampire's expression transformed to a grimace. "Be like _what?_"

Bubblegum tried to think of the exact word, but stopped when 'distasteful' came to mind. It brought back memories of the event with the Door Lord, and she decided it was better not to argue.

Marceline however wouldn't let it go. "You're the one robbing Finn and Jake after breaking and entering."

"I'm not robbing them, I'm collecting taxes."

"Same thing." Marceline flipped onto her back and languidly cruised through the air.

"Well what are you doing here when neither Finn nor Jake are home?" Despite her earlier decision not to quarrel with the vampire queen, Bubblegum couldn't help giving in to the rise. Marceline simply had that effect on her.

"Just hiding out. They know I do it so it's no big deal," she breezily answered.

There was nothing the princess could say to that if the guys knew about the vampire's creeping. Feeling bitter about this situation, she resumed her ransacking of the Tree Fort. She was stuffing a handful of coins into the sack when movement on the nearby shelf caught her eye. "Marceline, knock it off."

The aforementioned girl raised an eyebrow as she glided behind Bubblegum. "Knock what off?"

"The bag!" Bubblegum turned to her and pointed at a squirming satchel on the shelf. "Stop moving it."

"Um, I'm not doing that."

Bubblegum's furrowed brow disappeared and for a moment was nonplussed. She looked back to the wriggling satchel, then at the vampire who shrugged her shoulders. Once again displaying a peculiar lack of respect for privacy for a princess, Bubblegum picked up the satchel and peered into its contents. "What!?"

Marceline took a peek over Bubblegum's shoulder. "Whoa!" She flew around and seized the bag from her, gliding to the table and upending the satchel. A pile of what appeared to be miniaturized versions of the residents of Ooo lay in a heap on the table. Marceline sorted and stood a few up as she marveled at their ability to move on their own. "Wha-ho, I wonder if these are like voodoo dolls." She poked the mini Bubblegum in the chest and watched her fall over, but her life-size counterpart failed to do the same. "Huh, guess not."

The only aspect that had changed about the Bubblegum next to her was the scandalized look on her face. "Marceline, stop that!"

"Quit being such a wad, Bonni. They're only –" Marceline cut herself short when she saw what happened next on the table. The miniature version of herself had flown over and helped the miniature Bubblegum back to her feet; after which Bubblegum appeared to thank her and engaged Marceline in conversation.

"… I remember when we used to talk like that." The life-size Bubblegum had been silently watching the miniature pair, and when she spoke she sounded wistful.

Marceline looked away and mumbled, "That was a long time ago."

"For you as a vampire, it must not seem as long; comparatively speaking." Bubblegum may have been attempting to crack a joke, but her remark made Marceline scowl.

Her voice pitched and she threw her hands up. "So what if I'm a vampire!? It's still a long time to me because – !" The words lodged in the back of her throat, as though they were too large to come out. Bubblegum was looking at her with the same kind of stunned expression she had when Marceline had railed against her through song. "Argh! Whatever!" Frustrated, she flew across the room and snatched up the parasol she had left leaning against the wall.

Sensing she was about to leave, Bubblegum quickly said, "Wait, what about the little people?"

Marceline looked over her shoulder and saw the little version of her still chatting with little Bubblegum. "Duh, just put them back where you found them." She begrudgingly returned to the table and began placing the little inhabitants of Ooo in the satchel. "I thought you were supposed to be a brainlord."

Bubblegum put a hand to her chin in thought. "I wonder if Finn and Jake would let me examine them."

"And you think _I'm_ creepy."

Bubblegum frowned. "I never called you creepy."

"You didn't have to," Marceline retorted, returning the little people with perhaps a bit more force than necessary. "I transform into hideous creatures, I play tricks, I kill – I'm a vampire."

The Tree Fort was quiet afterward, save the rustling of the bag in Marceline's fisted hand and the seemingly nonsensical chatter of their smaller selves.

"You're a vampire…" began Bubblegum. "…and I find you fascinating. Not only because you're a vampire. We're different, and I like that we're different. Isn't it the same for you?"

Marceline's working hand paused over the table. The only minis left on the surface were themselves. Little Marceline plucked a piece of hair off little Bubblegum, getting a rise out of her, but the little vampire laughed as she chewed on the bit of gum and smoothed out the patch in the princess' hair.

"… You kept the shirt I gave you."

Bubblegum blinked. "Um… yeah." She wondered if she should be replying word for word.

Marceline nodded, and then released the satchel, deciding to leave their little counterparts where they were. "I'll walk you back to the castle. It'd be a problem if you got kidnapped."

Bubblegum wanted to say that had not happened in a while, but instead merely nodded and followed Marceline to the door. When Bubblegum opened it, they were met with a hushing sound. "Ah, bunk, it's raining."

"Here." Marceline held her parasol out to her. "It's not sunny so I don't need it."

The princess looked from Marceline, to the parasol, and back. "But you'll get wet."

"Pfft, so? It's not like I'm gonna catch my death out there – being already dead and all."

While that was true, having a soaked Marceline flying next to her didn't sit well with the Candy Kingdom princess. She gently grasped Marceline's wrist and gazed up at the hovering vampire. "You said you'd walk me back."

Marceline's eyes widened a margin. Bubblegum's pink hand felt foreign, but not unpleasant; and her expression was so sincere. She lowered herself so her feet touched the ground, and Bubblegum positioned the parasol over them. "You really are a brainlord, aren't you?"

"And you can be sweet when you try."

"Hey, don't expect that'll get me to carry your loot for you."

"I told you, they're taxes!"


End file.
